1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fabrication method of a solar cell, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a solar cell on a continuously moving conveyer belt.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell, or a solar photovoltaic (PV) cell, is used to transfer the solar energy into electric power. Since the solar energy refers to clean, pollution-free and inexhaustible energy, the solar cell plays an important role in applying solar energy. Based on such condition, research and development factories are devoted in producing low cost solar cells with relatively high efficiency.
Solar cells are mostly made of semiconductor materials, such as silicon (Si), or compounds like copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS), and so on. Taking the low cost leader polysilicon (polySi) solar cell as an example, more than half of the production cost on manufacturing the solar cells is spent on the polySi substrate material. However, in traditional manufacturing process, a large portion of the polySi material is wasted during fabrication by slicing a thin substrate and polishing from a polySi boule. More sufficiently utilizing the polySi material to fabricate solar cells is therefore an obvious topic for R and D people skilled in the art, and for which this disclosure is dedicated.